kewlcartoonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Sounds 98-3
Master Sounds 98.3 is a rare groove radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, hosted by Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson (voiced by Ricky Harris). The songs that played on this station are sampled by many hip-hop artists. This is the one of the stations that the Los Santos Vagos listen to. This is also Wu Zi Mu's favorite station. DJ: Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson Genres: funk, soul, rare groove Playlist Songs marked with an asterisk are not present in the mobile and Xbox 360 ports of the game. * Lyn Collins - "Rock Me Again and Again" (1974) * Bob James - "Nautilus" (1974) * Harlem Underground Band - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" (1976) * Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" (1972) * The Blackbyrds - "Rock Creek Park" (1975)* * War - "Low Rider" (1975) * The J.B.'s - "The Grunt" (1970)* * Maceo & the Macks - "Soul Power '74" (1971)* * James Brown - "Funky President" (1974)* * Gloria Jones - "Tainted Love" (1965) * Booker T. & the M.G.'s - "Green Onions" (1962) * The Chakachas - "Jungle Fever" (1972) * Maceo & the Macks - "Cross The Track (We Better Go Back)" (1975) * Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" (1971) * James Brown - "The Payback" (1974)* * Bobby Byrd - "Hot Pants" (1972) * Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - "Express Yourself" (1971)* * Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - "So Much Trouble in My Mind" (1973) Trivia * Many tracks from this station are sampled on other stations: ** "Nautilus" is sampled in Slick Rick's "Children's Story" on Playback FM, ** "Think About It" is sampled in Rob Base and DJ EZ-rock's "It Takes Two" on Playback FM, ** "The Grunt" is sampled in "Rebel Without a Pause" by Public Enemy on Playback FM, ** "Funky President" is sampled several times on CSR 103.9 and Radio Los Santos, as well as on The Classics 104.1 in Grand Theft Auto IV, ** "I Know You Got Soul" is sampled in Eric B. & Rakim's "I Know You Got Soul" on Playback FM, ** "The Payback" is sampled in En Vogue's "My Lovin'" on CSR 103.9 ** "Express Yourself" is sampled by NWA on Radio Los Santos. See also * International Funk 99, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays funk from the same period. * The Low Down 91.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays soul and funk from the same period. }} Programs Currently Broadcast http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/tvscheduleNicktoons TV Schedule http://nicktoons.nick.com/shows/Nicktoons Shows *''Action League Now'' (2002) *''All Grown Up'' (2004) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2009) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2004) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2009) *''Invader Zim'' (2002) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2009) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2007) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2004) *''Rocket Power'' (2002) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008) *''Rugrats'' (2002) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2008) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (1999) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002) *''The Troop'' (2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008) *''Wayside'' (2007) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009) Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations Category:2 Stupid Dogs